jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 92
|next = |colors = JoJolion}} is the ninety-second chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred thirty-ninth chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary As the lecture at the university hospital begins, Josuke, is seriously wounded due to the last attack, crawls his way out of the room to find the Head Doctor. He is then found by Holy Joestar-Kira, who mistakes him as Yoshikage. She tells him about the severity of his wounds before quizzing him on the size of Yoshikage’s childhood pet (Which has caused him to undergo a similar injury): a Flemish Giant Rabbit by the name of Cindy. As Josuke starts to question if what he is seeing is real, Holy takes his hand and begins leading him to a safer area. He realizes that there are a list of numbers and words written on Holy’s body, who reveals to have written them in order to track the progression of the Rock disease. As the rock present on her skin moves up to the number 120, Holly deduces that she has 120 seconds until she is thrown into another coma. She then decides to take him to research room A2 where she can heal Josuke. Satoru reveals the regenerative medicine to the rest of the crowd; A 150g vial of something called “Locacaca 6251”, which he explains will cure all wounds once injected into it. He reveals to have used mice and cattle as test subjects, with the regeneration being 100% successful and have left the animals satisfied as well. Satoru continues, saying he is waiting for permission to explain the process behind the healing, before focusing his speech on how the medicine is able to heal a person’s brain. Holy reveals that she was ordered to work less overtime right before the rock humans (Satoru included) joined the hospital staff; their presence being the main cause of her deterioration of her health. She then revealed that the smuggling team lead by Damo were unwitting members of the hospital staff, with their mission serving as a recruitment trial. Holy then breaks into the room and grabs a sample of Locacaca-6251, which she explains can cure any wound at the cost of it turning into stone. She then crawls onto a hospital bed, realising her coma will soon arrive. She tells Josuke that the head doctor has no true face and that he must never pursue him. Josuke vows that he must, before drinking the Locacaca to cure his insides. However, his lips immediately petrify, thus making him unable to swallow the rest of the cure. Holy manages to use a second vial and pour it into his body via an open wound. She then suggests a weakness to Satoru’s ability: if Josuke was made to pursue the head doctor, then the ability would have no affect on him. As she passes out into her previously vegetative state, Josuke climbs up and cries on her body. He contemplates if the Holly he saw was indeed a real person, or a dream. With his wounds healed, he moves Holly to a more comfortable area, before stating that even though he is now Josuke, Holly will always be his mother. He then summons Soft & Wet to destroy a wall that leads outside, before vowing to save his mother’s life. Appearances |Status3 = |Status4 = |Av5 = SatoruAv.png |Name5 = Satoru Akefu |Name6 = Holy Joestar-Kira |Name7 = Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName7 = Yoshikage Kira |Status7 = |Av6 = Holy8Av.png |Av7 = Kira8Av.png |Av8 = UrbanGuerrillaAv.png |Name8 = Urban Guerrilla |Status8 = |Av9 = PoorTomAv.png |Name9 = Poor Tom |Status9 = |Av10 = DoctorJJL.png |Name10 = Wu Tomoki |Status10 = |Name11 = Yotsuyu Yagiyama |Name12 = Tamaki Damo |Av11 = YotsuyuAv.png |Status11 = |Av12 = DamoAv.png |Status12 = |Av13 = AishoAv.png |Name13 = Aisho Dainenjiyama |Status13 = }} }} references site navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters